<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is where we want it to be by bi_in_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916318">home is where we want it to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space'>bi_in_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ahahaha.....more darmonica oneshots :)</p><p>and they were roomates?</p><p>and they were roomates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is where we want it to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>darcy hopped out of the funnel cake-now an armored truck, rubbing her wrist slightly.</p><p>she really needed to relearn to drive...</p><p>the astrophysicist fished her keys out of her pocket and was going to (finally) head home when something clicked-monica didn’t have a house.</p><p>“shit.....”</p><p>darcy knew she should try and help, but the idea of if monica accepted, she’d be in the same house as the woman she may or may not have a crush on....</p><p>“oh, fuck it.”</p><p>darcy made her way to the captian, who was sitting on a bench, turning a key over in her hands.</p><p>“hey there.”</p><p>“hey darcy, aren’t you heading home?”</p><p>darcy nodded, “yeah, but i realized you don’t acutally have a place, do you?”</p><p>monica shook her head, “no, why?”</p><p>“well-imayhaveanextraroomatmyhousebecausejanemovedandifyouwanttostay-”</p><p>“woah, woah, woah-slow down!”</p><p>darcy blushed, and paused, “my friend jane moved out, i’ve got an extra room if you want to stay with me..?”</p><p>“wait-” monica looked more surprised than darcy had ever seen, “really?”</p><p>darcy nodded, pulling her friend up, “what am i supposed to do? fill it with marshma-hang on...”</p><p>monica laughed slightly, “i meant ‘really’ as in...the whole ‘apparently i’ve got superpowers’ thing...”</p><p>“eh..jane was dating a god, so like.....i can sleep though a lot.”</p><p>“holy hell darcy-”</p><p>awhile later and they were finally at darcy’s apartment, “your really okay with this, darce?”</p><p>“yeah!! it’ll be fun!”</p><p>darcy felt herself go red, why the hell was monica so hot?!</p><p>“now i know what disaster bisexual means..”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“nothing!”</p><p>darcy nearly tripped through the door as she walked in, not only forgetting that she was technically still in the closet to monica, and that she was insanely happy that her fish were not dead.</p><p>“thank god..i asked the neighbor to feed them, very glad they are not dead.”</p><p>monica smiled as darcy shut the door again, the scientist felt her anxiety lift slightly, familiar spaces were amazing.</p><p>“i can show you around, or tomorrow, i don’t know i you actually have a sleep schedule-i’m rambling, aren’t i?”</p><p>monica laughed again, “it’s fine, i can’t thank you enough-and my sleep schedule has been non-existent for years, i’d love a tour.”</p><p>“sweet!”</p><p>darcy did her best to show monica the whole (albeit small) apartment, ending with the two rooms, hers and monica’s.</p><p>“so this is my room-and it’s basically chaos, and/or teenage me’s dream.”</p><p>despite her words, darcy was really happy to be back in her own room, with it’s over-packed bookshelf, and been-bag surrounded with comics and her posters and drawings and flags on the walls-AND HER FLAGS ON THE WALLS!!</p><p>leave it to darcy to forget she had a rainbow flag on her ceiling and two bisexual one’s on her walls, as well as a P!ATD (fuck brendon urie) on it-</p><p>“i don’t actually like brendon urie, the music is good though-”</p><p>“it’s fine. their music is pretty good....what’d you mean about teenage you’s dream?</p><p>darcy was slightly relived monica said nothing about the gay crap show, “oh-my parents we’re really strict and stuff...i never got to have my room the way i wanted it...so i just took advantage of it when i left.”</p><p>“not moved out?”</p><p>the shorter muttered a curse under her breathe, leave it to monica to notice her slip of words.</p><p>“i...uh-i technically left when i was sixteen. parents and girls don’t mix....”</p><p>moncia looked confused.</p><p>“shit, i meant girls as in dating-like, me dating a girl-fucking christ-i like women. am gay-fuck..okay technically i’m bi, but like-same difference? stop laughing!”</p><p>the other was leaning on the door, trying to catch her breath, “darcy...”</p><p>“it’s fine, if you don’t want to stay becau-”</p><p>“darcy! i’m a giant lesbian!”</p><p>“oh! oh...oh that’s good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>